


【Natasha x 你】

by DLDWDR



Category: The Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLDWDR/pseuds/DLDWDR
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Original Female Character
Kudos: 44





	【Natasha x 你】

sp预警！  
训诫预警！  
一篇小璜文，文笔差不喜勿入。  
当你穿着丝质睡裙从浴室出来时，红发特工早已坐在床边等候着，昏黄的灯光照着她严肃的脸庞。看到你出来，她拍了拍大腿，有些不耐烦地对你催促道:“过来。”  
你乖乖地走到她身旁，俯身弯腰趴在了她的腿上。  
面对接下来的惩罚，你努力地想要为自己辩解些什么，可思考了半天也没能想出一个合理的解释。这不是你第一次因为乱吃醋而被Natasha惩罚，可以往每次，她都仅仅是口头警告，告诫一句下不为例便作罢。但这次的问题却很严重，非常严重。你不但跟踪了正在执行任务的特工女士，还在看见她和Captain在电梯上接吻时冲动地跑了过去，虎头虎脑地就质问起她来，差点导致了这次任务的失败。  
趴在Natasha腿上的你回忆起白天发生的一切，不由为自己的莽撞感到后悔。然而由不得你多想，她纤细的手指便在你高高翘起的臀部上游走起来，隔着一层薄薄的布料感受着她掌心传来的温度。你面朝下趴在她腿上，视线被框定在面前的地板上，身后的一切都是未知，无法预测到Natasha下一步的动作，这种不确定让你害怕又兴奋。  
她仿佛是看透了你内心的矛盾，使坏地在你轻微颤抖的屁股上捏了捏。  
“你说，这是第几次了，嗯？”她低沉性感的嗓音带着些许玩味地质问道。独特的烟嗓加上故意调戏你而略微严厉的语调让你腿间不自觉地湿润了。红透了的脸向下垂了几分，双腿也夹紧了一些。你侥幸地想着幸好这样的姿势让Natasha无法看见你此刻脸上的窘迫。  
不过你到底还是太年轻，居然忽略了这位顶尖特工的侦察能力，她一眼便看出了你被挑起的欲望，放在臀上的手抽离开，转而将你的睡裙掀起，在她准备动手去扯下你的内裤时，你条件反射般的用手死死按住。  
“不要！Nat，求你了，内裤就不要脱了好不好？”你几乎是哀求道。想到Natasha看到你内裤上不可描述的液体时的表情，你又羞又急，可这样的刺激只会让腿间的液体更加肆无忌惮地涌出。  
“啪！”一巴掌甩在了你不听话的手背上。特工过人的手劲让你疼得立马缩回了手。  
“不乖的小孩没资格和我谈条件。”她不顾你的反抗，将内裤直直地褪到了脚踝。  
暴露的羞耻感让你握紧了拳头，脚尖踮起，身体紧绷着，等待着身后的惩罚。  
过了许久，并没有传来意料中的疼痛感，大腿内侧却感受到了她的指间划过带来的冰凉。她抚上你早已湿透的私处，中指来回摩擦着你的敏感地带，你被她突如其来的挑逗激得一颤，双腿止不住地颤抖着。  
“腿分开。”Natasha拍了拍你大腿内侧，制止了你想要合上的双腿。  
她轻轻地揉捏，时有时无的剐蹭着，三根手指的指腹一起按压在阴蒂附近的区域。巨大的快感让你抑制不住地呻吟出声，体内一股股的电流涌过，在高潮快要来临之际，她却突然收回了手，转而是狠狠的一巴掌打在屁股上。  
“啪！”  
“啊—”疼痛猝不及防地闯入让你无从适应，刚刚的快感被这一巴掌打的消失殆尽。  
“啪啪啪啪啪”  
狠厉的五下丝毫不拖泥带水地落在右边屁股上。火辣辣的疼让你拱起腰艰难地想要爬起来，但很快又被按下。  
身后的惩罚仍在继续着，你因为疼痛而不断晃动的双脚和时不时发出的认错和求饶声并没有换来Natasha的心软。巴掌依旧毫不放水地落在你早已红肿的屁股上。  
不知道挨了多少下，你哭得已经没力气去挣扎，双手无力地耷拉在两侧，任凭眼泪不断地掉落在面前的地板上。  
“还敢有下次么？”Natasha终于停下施虐的手，语气依旧严厉地质问道。  
“不敢了，再也不敢了，对不起。”你不敢怠慢，害怕下一秒巴掌又会与你早已伤痕累累的屁股来个亲密接触，尤其是当她的手还威胁性地停留在你屁股上时。  
“好好记住这种痛，以后再做蠢事前就想想自己是不是有能力承担后果。”说完，她又不轻不重地补上了两巴掌。  
随后，她将哭得梨花带雨的你从腿上扶起，轻柔地用手背替你擦去脸上的泪水，动作温柔得仿佛刚刚揍你时冷酷无情的人不是她。  
你坐在她腿上，将脑袋埋进她的怀里，感受着她的爱抚，轻轻嗅着她身体淡淡的香味。周围骤升的温度和暧昧的情愫让你愈发大胆起来，双手不安分地在她胸前试探。  
她按住你躁动的双手，抓起你扔在床上，俯上身来将你压在身下，“你想要吗？小野猫。”耳边温热的吐息拨弄着你的心弦，任由她的舌头敲开你的牙齿，舌尖在你的舌头上画着圈。她双手握住你的两团柔软，食指不停地揉捏着胸前的两点，直到它们变硬变挺。然后一路往下，用腿将你紧闭的双腿撑开，轻轻地抚上湿透了的私处，没有预警地插入让你勾着她脖子的手紧了紧，指间在她的肩膀上留下了一道划痕。  
“嗯啊~”你能清晰地感受到她的手指在你的体内蠕动，当第一根手指完全没入时，她紧接着又探进了第二根，巨大的快感从下体席卷而来，滋滋的水声随着她的时而插入时而抽出的动作有节奏的响起，你所有的感官都在此刻被放大，浸没在了这激烈的角逐中。  
你任由Natasha在你的身体里宣示着主权般的霸道，不知经历了多少次高潮后，她才终于肯放过你，两只手撑起身子将你围在她身下，满意地看着在高潮过后不停地抽搐着的你。  
“Well，我想现在你已经得到足够的教训了。”她低下头吻了吻你的额头，垂下来的红色发丝弄的你的脸痒痒的，月光洒在她的侧脸，形成了一道柔和的风景，靠在她怀里的你，满足地睡去。


End file.
